Power Rangers Final Force Episode 15: Man vs Machine
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: The Rangers chase Pyrite to an alternate reality, one that was once ravaged by an evil computer virus. They must team up with the Power Rangers from that world to stop Pyrite from reviving the virus!


In a dark room, filled with broken mechanical parts, blinking lights, and wires, a metallic man stumbled to a table, he was made of gears as well as giant wrenches and screwdrivers coming out of his shoulder. He put together a few last screws in a device and said, "My fuel sources are nearly empty… I really hope this works…" he aims it toward a wall and fires, a purple light fills the room as a portal ripped through the wall, making a white portal appear. "There… if all went well then I should be brought to that other universe. The strain of the Bio Field is too great, I'd be destroyed if I do this too many more times and Venjix's legacy will be in shambles." He walked through the portal as another purple flash filled the room.

Meanwhile, Pyrite and the other villains were forming yet another plan. "I don't get it," said Dai Shi. "So far we've had nothing but failures!" he punched a wall.

Pyrite, trying to calm him down, said, "I-I would say we've had nothing but failures… hehe. We did, after all, get 2 of the most powerful villains in history!"

Lothor scoffed, "Heh, like that'd be enough. 2 Villains, and one pathetic twerp against a team of Rangers who are also ALL the Rangers at the same time, yeah no, we don't stand a chance."

Pyrite growled but before he could do anything, they were interrupted by a purple flash that filled the room, the mechanical man stumbled out and looked around the room, "I'm... here…" he let out.

Pyrite ignited his sword, "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Cog… the last remaining attack bot from Venjix's army." he said weakly, "Please… allow me to recharge… energy has nearly depleted."

Pyrite put away his weapon and said, "I remember now. You attacked this world twice, no one knew who you were or where you came from, they just assumed you were a remnant of Kind Mondo's army."

While this was happening Pyrite's master entered the room and he said, "I know precisely what to do. I know of you Cog, and you contain the one thing that could be our victory!"

"Whatever you need… just please recharge me…" said Cog.

"You still contain the Venjix Virus within you, meaning we can extract the code and essentially recreate the Venjix Virus! Pyrite, you charge Cog while extracting the Venjix data from him, Dai Shi will go to Cog's world and attack while Lothor stays here."

"Um, why?" said Dai Shi.

"Because, the Rangers can track any and all morphing Grid energy, meaning that they probably already are on their way to getting a Portal to Cog's world, you stop them and any and all Rangers from that world. Lothor will stay here and cause panic while the Rangers are gone!" said the Master.

Dai Shi smiled and walked through the portal and Lothor teleported out to the city. Meanwhile, the Rangers got an alert about the Portal, just as the master predicted. Madi spoke up, "That uh… doesn't look good."

"It's horrible actually," said Alpha, "Pyrite has mastered interdimensional travel, we can track where he went but we have no way of actually getting there."

"There is one way." said Xenon, "There are at least 2 Transportal devices in this timeline, one is in the possession of the Ninja Steel Rangers and the other belongs to Time Force Red."

"Perfect!" said Zee, "We could just go and ask Mick and the others if we can borrow it so we can stop Pyrite from doing… whatever he's doing."

"I'll go get it!" said Kass, she teleported to the Ninja Steel Ranger's hideout, and said to Mick, "Where's your transportal device? We need it now!" Mick pointed to a shelf of weapons and she grabbed it and said, "Thanks!" and teleported away, "I got it! Let's go!"

Alpha grabbed it and programmed in the destination, he shot the device in the air and a Portal was created, the 6 Rangers walked through and were faced with a large city with many huge skyscrapers and other buildings, the outer rim of the city was surrounded by lush green grass with flowers.

"Woah… this place it wacky," said Adam.

"Eh, not much different than KO-35 or your Earth, the city does look much bigger than Angel Grove," said Kass.

"Come on," said Mike, "If there's one place that Pyrite will attack it's that city." Mike leads the Rangers to the city they walked around and saw some familiar things, some things that didn't look familiar at all.

Meanwhile, in a lab in the center of the city, a lady in a white lab coat was typing rapidly, a guy in a green jacket walked up and said, "What's up doc?"

She groaned and said, "Ziggy, I have told you MANY TIMES to not say that."

"No but seriously what's going on."

She sighed and said, "Two transdimensional rifts have opened, one right outside Corinth and the other… in Vengix's old lair."

Ziggy then got concerned, "No way, that Antivirus shoulda gotten rid of all traces of the virus, those Attack Bots can't even charge without being disabled."

"It could be Cog."

"That's impossible I mean he uh, he got destroyed twice right? Once by Scott and those Samurai and then the Mega Ranger guys."

"Yes, I'm aware, but due to him being one of Venjix's more elite bots, it's not entirely out of the question that he has multiple bodies and maybe even longer battery life."

"Ok ok, I'll… I'll go check out the one that showed up near the city, you get the other Rangers here as soon a possible." Ziggy said as he ran out of the room.

The lady typed rapidly on her computer then spoke into a small microphone, "RPM Ranger Operators, this is Doctor K, come to Corinth City as soon as possible, we have reason to believe Professor Cog has returned."

Ziggy was running to where the signal was last, following the trail made by the energy runoffs, he was lead into a park where a group of 6 people was talking to each other, "That might be them." he said, out of breath

The 6 Rangers were sitting at the park, trying to figure out what to do next, "I don't get it" said Kass, "We haven't seen Pyrite or any of his 'friends'"

"Maybe he's trying to catch us off guard?" said Mike.

Zee laughed, "Yeah like he's that smart."

Dan crossed his arms, "I wouldn't dismiss him that quickly, he did revive Dai Shi and Lothor after all, he's definitely a threat."

Ziggy was about to get their attention but he was interrupted by people screaming, the Final Force Rangers immediately turned their attention toward the chaos, Dai Shi was walking down the street with a group of Rin Shi following him, wreaking havoc.

"Well, would you look who it is! The Power Rangers, what a surprise," said Dai Shi sarcastically.

"Oh look! The kitty with anger issues! What a surprise!" said Mike mockingly.

Dai Shi growled and summoned his armor, while the Rangers Morphed.

"Final Force Activate!" they yelled, as they summoned their weapons to attack.

Ziggy gasped and said, "They're Power Rangers from that other world!" he talked into his communicator, "You getting all this Dr. K?"

"Yes." she said on the other end, "And the Ranger Operators are on their way to assist."

Mike lunged at Dai Shi, who caught his sword in his claws, "So Red, how does it feel to be such an incompetent leader?" Dai Shi heckled.

"Oh shut up, you couldn't even keep your own dang army!" Mike responded.

Dai Shi slashed Mike's chest, creating sparks that knocked him back. Adam caught him and said, "You alright man?"

Mike groaned and said, "He's stronger than usual."

Madi got next to Mike and said, "He feeds on fear, I guess this world hasn't seen anything like him so they're really freaking out!"

"Don't worry, we got this!" said a voice behind the Rangers, 7 people grouped up, all wearing matching jackets, the first guy had red stripes on his jacket with a big 1 on his back, 2nd was a guy in blue, 3rd a girl with yellow stripes, 4th was Ziggy, 5th was a guy in black, 6 and 7 looked like twins, a guy in Gold and girl in silver.

"Oh yeah finally we get-" started the gold one.

"-Some action in this place!" finished the silver one.

"Gem, Gemma, stay focussed, this guy seems tough!" said the blue one, he spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Flynn's right, did you see how he took out those guys," said the guy in black, under his helmet Mike's face turned red.

"On your lead Scott!" said the yellow one.

"You got it!" said Scott, the one in red. "RPM Get in Gear!"

Each of the 7 Rangers followed his lead, Morphing into their respective suits, each having gloves designed like tires, seat belt buckles connecting to their belts and wheels on the sides of their helmets, except gold and silver who had wings. Each suit excluding gold and silver was designed off of an animal. Scott was an Eagle, Summer, the girl in yellow, was a bear, Flynn was a lion, Ziggy was a shark, Dillon, the one in black, was a wolf.

"Careful!" said Zee, "He's powered by fear!"

Scott gave a peace sign and said, "We'll be fine!"

Gem and Gemma pulled out 2 Daggers they held each other's hands and they activated Rocked Jets on the daggers, launching them both straight at Dai Shi. Dillon pulled out his Rocket Blaster and Ziggy got the Turbo Plasma Launcher, both Shooting Dai Shi, who blocked the attack, meanwhile, Scott, Summer, and Flynn were taking down as many Rin Shi warriors as they could.

While this battle went on, Pyrite was just finishing the extraction of Venjix's code from Professor Cog. He put the data into a USB Drive and attached it to his remote, "There, we should be able to wirelessly infect any technology with the Venjix Virus, he will return."

Cog laughed, "This could not have gone any better! I bet Dai Shi has just about taken care of both Ranger teams."

"Alright, let's get back to your world," Cog and Pyrite went through the portal and they arrived in the alternate universe appearing right next to Dai Shi, "Oh look, the perfect test subjects for our new invention!" he aimed the remote at the RPM Rangers, forcing them to demorph, Pyrite waved and said "Ciao!" As they teleported to Venjix's old lair.

"Ugh… that was weird," said Summer.

"Let's get back to Dr. K, you guys come with us," said Scott, the Rangers all followed Scott back to the lab to figure out what to do.

Lothor was walking around Angel Grove, he summoned Kelzaks to cause chaos, "Heh, without those Final Force Rangers, this will be easy!" He shot some lightning bolts at a building for fun and relaxed on a bench. Just then, a girl in pink started fighting the Kelzaks, she kicked a few into each other and started walking toward Lothor. He got up and said, "Lady please, I'm trying to get some rest."

"Ok, just let me stop these guys and I'll be on my way," she held out her Morpher and pressed a button on the side, yelling out, "Pterodactyl!" she morphed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, Kimberly Hart!

Lothor groaned, "I can't believe this. I just wanted to relax." He fired Lightning at Kimberly, who dodged and fired arrows at Lothor, who blocked them with his blade. He pulled out a Blade Blaster and shot him in the leg, making him fall over. Lothor growled and teleported away.

Kimberly demorphed and said, "Man, I still hate what this helmet does to my hair." and walked home.

Dr. K was analyzing the Ranger Operators' Morphers, trying to figure out why they demorphed while the others were talking."

"Actually, we did go to your world a couple of times," said Scott.

"Oh!" exclaimed Madi, "That explains why some of the Rangers in the Legendary Battle weren't in any databases!"

Scott crossed his arms and said, "I uh, also helped out the Samurai Rangers too," as soon as he said that Gem and Gemma started laughing.

"I can't believe you actually thought-," began Gemma.

"-That you couldn't breathe their air in that world!" finished Gem.

Scott blushed as the other 3 Ranger Operators began laughing, "I-I was just being careful! We were still in the dome, remember?"

Dr. K got the attention of the Rangers, "Rangers, we have an issue."

"What is it?" said Summer.

"Venjix is back," K said grimly.

The Ranger operators were silent and Kass said, "Who… who's Venjix?"

"A sentient computer virus and the reason we had to put up the dome," said Dillon

"Aye," responded Flynn, "We destroyed him about ten years ago now."

"K is you-" began Gem.

"-Sure that it's really Venjix?" finished Gemma.

"Positive" K responded, "The production of Grinders has continued in his base, but how he returned I don't know. I alerted General Truman to re-engage Corinth's dome and send out a worldwide alert to stay indoors."

"We'll go after him," said Scott.

"With all due respect Ranger Red, we don't know why you demorphed when fighting Dai Shi, you shouldn't"

"We don't have much of a choice here K," said Dillon, "We're going."

"We'll be back up." said Mike, "This sounds pretty serious."

"I'll stay behind if that fine." said Kass, "I want to make sure nothing attacks the city while you're out stopping Venjix.

Madi walked up to her, "A-are you sure? M-maybe I should stay too? I-I don't want you getting… getting hurt I uh…"

Kass stopped her, "Madi, I'll be fine," she said with a wink.

Madi blushed and said, "O...Ok." she and the other Rangers went out to the garage.

"Ok… who's riding with who?" said Summer, pointing out the vehicles.

"Yikes… is there enough room for all of us?"

Flint spoke up, "Four can fit in mine Scott and Dillon's vehicles, Summer's taking her bike so that leaves 11 of us to fit in the others, that's perfect!"

Dillon, Ziggy, Adam, and Mike got into Dillon's car, when they got in Dillon said, "Touch anything, you die." and they drove off.

Madi, Dan, Zee, and Scott got into Scott's Car, and Mike, Gem, Gemma, and Flint got into Flint's truck.

While they were driving, Pyrite finally finished importing the last file of the Venjix Virus into the fortress's mainframe, a red eye in the center of the room began glowing, it said, "I… am... alive!"

The glowing eye pulsates as it spoke, Professor Cog bowed along with the Grinders that were coming out of the assembly line, "At long last, Lord Venjix has returned!" said Cog.

"How long has it been?" said Venjix.

"Ten years sir, the planet is almost fully restored, the RPM Rangers are on their way to our hideout," explained Cog.

"I see… and who are these organics you brought here?"

"Dai Shi and Pyrite, they are the reason you've been revived"

"I see… then I shall give them the greatest gift of all… immortality."

Just then a group of Grinders grabbed the 2 humans, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled Dai Shi.

"You were foolish to assist me, humans, the Venjix computer network will not only regain control of this world but yours too. Say goodbye to your humanity!" said Professor Cog.

"Fools." said Dai Shi, "I CALL ON THE SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" he yelled as his armor formed around him, destroying the Grinders, "I am a god, you are just faulty machines!" a few more Grinders attempted to grab him but Dai Shi unleashed his Animal Spirit, destroying all of them and freeing Pyrite, "Let's go." Pyrite picked up the device allowing them to go home, but Cog shot his hand.

"You are now minions of Lord Venjix, join us or be eliminated!" said Cog, readying another shot.

"That's not gonna happen," said Pyrite, activating his sword and summoning slimebots to attack.

Outside the base, an army of Grinders came out to attack the Rangers, who each got out of their cars, "Let's get this over with, it's Morphin Time!" said Mike.

"RPM Get in Gear!"  
"Final Force, ACTIVATE!"

The 2 teams morphed but the RPM Rangers stayed still as the Final Force Rangers attacked the Grinders, Zee pointed out how they weren't doing anything, "Come on guys! We gotta turn these bots into scrap!"

The RPM Rangers looked at the Final Force Rangers and attacked, ignoring the Grinders, who had stepped back.

Mike caught Scott's Nitro Sword with his own saying, "What are you doing? We're on your side!"

Scott kicked Mike to the ground and then all 7 in unison said, "Hail Lord Venjix!" and then continued their attack.

Zee used her trident to deflect shots from Flynn's Nitro blaster, she selected Dino Thunder on her Morpher and used the Tricera Shield to block the shots. Meanwhile, Dan was facing off against Dillon who used his Rocket Blaster to hit Dan in the leg. Dan Pulled out his Ending Axe, swinging it at the Wolf Ranger who blocked using his Nitro Sword. Adam managed to catch Ranger Yellow using Turbo Powers, but it didn't last long as he was tripped and had a blaster up to his face. Madi was faced with Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma, SHe tried her best to hold them off with her bow but it just wasn't enough and she was knocked down.

All 5 Rangers were backed into each other by the Ranger Operators, who combined their weapons to make the RPM Enforcer and aimed it at the Final Force Rangers. Mike looked straight at it and said, "That… can't be good."

Dr. K and Kass were watching from Corinth, Kass saw that her friends were in trouble and said, "I need to go now." Dr. K tried to stop her but she was too fast. As soon as Kass exited the garage, she let out her Dragon animal spirit and hopped on the back flying out of the city and toward her friends with insane speed, when she was nearly on top of them she swiped a card and yelled, "Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Morphing into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, she blocked the RPM Ranger's attack with her shield and was forced back to Final Force Green and she fell to her knees.

"Oh my god Kass!" said Madi, helping her up, "Are you ok?"

Kass got up and said, "I told you, I'll be fine." She selected Jungle Fury in her Morpher and said, "I have an idea, let get them with animal spirits!"

Mike nodded and said, "Great idea!" he and the other Rangers selected Jungle Fury and said, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah!"  
"With the Stealth of a Jaguar!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf!"  
"With the Power of a Rhino!"  
"With the Spirit of the Bat, Shark, and Elephant!"

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The 6 Rangers clashed with the 7 brainwashed Rangers, Mike tripped Scott who rolled out of the way when Mike slammed the Nunchucks down. Zee and Adam ran up to Summer and Flynn, who tried using the Zip Charger and Turbo Cannon, but Zee blocked it with the Jungle Tonfa and Adam jumped over the blasts, then he knocked Flynn over with his Bo.

Dr. K contacted the Rangers through their Morphers, "Rangers, you need to get them to demorph!"

Zee laughed, "Heh, ok, I'll just ask them nicely, that should work."

K groaned, "You need to overload their suits, so their morphers turn them back, that should undo the mind control."

Madi shot a wolf beam at Ranger Green, but he dodged, so she fired a few more until she got a few good hits in, making him demorph. Kass pulled out 2 Shark Sabres, blocking the Gold and Silver Rangers' attacks, she then used the Jungle Mace to try and knock them out, she managed to get Ranger Gold but Silver dodged and flew in the air, Kass used the Jungle Fans to propel herself up and then Used the Sabres to stab Ranger SIlver in the back making her fall to the ground and demorph. Dan Used the Rhino Blade to fight Ranger Black, who was relentless with attacks. Dan shot a stampede of bullets from the tip of his weapon, demorphing Ranger Black. Mike Zee and Adam faced off against their counterparts, they summoned the Claw Cannon, they placed their hands on it, charging it up and Firing at the remaining Ranger Operators, morphing them.

Professor Cog walked out of the base, clapping his metal hands, "Congrats, you weakened your friends!"

"Where's everyone else?" said Mike.

"Pyrite and Dai Shi were… incompatible, but that doesn't mean this world won't be ours! Lord Venjix, prepare the download!" Within Venjix's base, lights turned on and generators whirred, they all pumped energy into Professor Cog, causing him to grow.

"Dr. K, the Zords!" said Scott.

"Guys, summon your Animal SPirits, we can't get our regular Zords here!" said Mike.

In an instant the field was filled with Mechanical and Spiritual animals that formed Megazords, the RPM Rangers had 3 while the Final Force Rangers were stuck with one.

"Let's Scrap this guy!" said Mike, getting into a battle stance, his team and the Megazord all mimicked his movement.

"Good Luck with that!" said Cog, Firing bullets at the Final Force Rangers, who dodged them all, Cog DIrected his attack at the RPM Rangers, who were Running straight for him, Cog Knocked down Ziggy and Dillon's Megazord but was hit in the back by Gem and Gemma.

The Jungle FInale Megazord drop kicked Cog and then begun spinning it's upper half, rapidly hitting Cog, denting his built-in gun.

"He's disarmed!" said Scott, "Now's our chance!" The Rangers all initiated their weapons, destroying Cog for good.

"We're not done yet!" said Dillon, pointing out Venjix's lair.

The Rangers all directed their attack toward Vegix's lair. Demolishing it and Venjix, for the last time.

The Rangers all went back to K's lair, "Thanks for the help." said Scott, "Not that we really needed it."

Kass smirked and said, "Oh? Then you would've been able to reverse your own mind control?"

Dr. K finished typing something and said, "Theoretically yes."

Mike held up the Trans Portal device, "We'll see you guys later… maybe." He opened the portal and his team walked through, saying goodbye to the RPM Rangers before the portal closed.

Pyrite sat in his room, holding up a USB drive, "Perhaps this will be useful in the future." As he held it, a red light lit up on it before flickering out. Pyrite put it in a drawer and shut it.


End file.
